


you were wrong (and now the best is yet to come)

by 18c_sprkl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, I forgot where I was going with this, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oh My God, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve kinda sucks, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18c_sprkl/pseuds/18c_sprkl
Summary: "... but the question on everyone's lips remains the same - where is Tony Stark? Our official Accords correspondent, Jane, has the latest-"In the aftermath of the Civil War, Tony is nowhere to be seen.Reporters Darcy and Jane, with the latest at 10.





	1. well you almost had me fooled

_“... but the question on everyone’s lips remains the same - where is Tony Stark? Our offical Accords correspondent, Jane, has the latest-“_

**48 HOURS IN HELL:**

The Accords council and Stark Industries came forward in a surprise conference today, to reveal that Tony Stark [Iron Man] has been found and is being treated for his injuries in an unnamed hospital. No other details were revealed about the extent of these injuries, however an exclusive interview revealed that Stark had in fact been trapped in a Siberian HYDRA facility for over 48 hours in a malfunctioning Iron Man suit before his body was recovered _._

_“Jane, many people are claiming that Tony Stark ‘got what he deserved for Ultron’. What do you think of that?”_

_“That kind of attitude is repulsive if you ask me, Darcy. In the aftermath of the Sokovia Tragedy, Stark was the only Avenger who publicly apologised, and it recently came to light that he personally donated over 3 million dollars, as well as helping clear rubble and rescue victims from nearby areas. The Avengers could claim that Stark was the worst of all of them, but the evidence clearly points to the contrary.”_

**SECRETARY’S SHAME**

In a shocking turn of events, Secretary Ross has been dishonourably discharged from the military after an investigation revealed that he not only tampered with the Sokovia Accords using bribes and blackmail, but was also revealed as the man who gave the ‘shoot to kill’ orders on James Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier. Although this order was overridden by the time the tac teams reached Bucharest, it played a pivotal part in the rest of the Avengers’ so called ‘Civil War’, particularly for Captain Rogers...

 

_“What we’re seeing at the scene here, Darcy, is a large group of students calling for ex-secretary Ross’ arrest. The protest formed here outside the UN headquarters here in New York City in the early hours of this morning, and has continuously grown. Tony Stark is yet to be seen or heard from, and that is only adding more fuel to these flames.”_

**BURN THE WITCH**

Pages from the private diaries belonging to the HYDRA agent turned Avenger Wanda Maximoff were publicised late last night by Stark Industries. CEO, Pepper Potts, said that what she discovered in them “frightened and sickened her”. Tony Stark is still MIA, and the public have begun to fear that he will never be seen again.

 

“BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!”

 

“WHERE IS OUR HERO?”

 

“ACCOUNTABILITY FOR THE KILLERS!”  ~~  
~~

 

“ _Breaking news: Tony Stark has been revealed as ‘safely at home and recuperating’, while the rest of the world reels from tapes leaked on the internet showing the murder of Howard and Maria Stark by The Winter Soldier, and a showdown between him, Iron Man, and the now rogue Captain America.”_

**STARK’S NEW FLING**

After his and Pepper Potts’ messy breakup following a short lived engagement, Stark has been seen out and about several times with a new brunette. He has been seen on many occasions with a separate blonde, and despite it being said that she is his friend and possible fellow Avenger, both are still unidentified. This news comes 9 months after the Avengers’ Civil War...

 

_“Jane, a press conference today disclosed almost all the information that the public has been demanding, yet there has still been speculation about one specific thing. Can you fill us in on what’s going on?”_

_“I’d be happy to, Darcy. Unbeknownst to the world, 2 years ago, the UN drafted a document called ‘The Superhuman Registration Act’. This meant that all mutant, inhuman, those acting as vigilantes or enhanced people above and below the age of 18 would be required to sign the Act, be tagged at all times, their name added to a list on a not so secret database, and have regular check ups with a designated officer. Not only this, but it called for the disbanding of all organised crime fighting by enhanced peoples, including the Avengers. When Tony Stark caught wind of this, he immediately got involved, warning his team of heroes on several occasions, and dived head first into diplomacy._ _The ‘Sokovia Accords’ were drafted over a period of a year, before being voted upon by the UN, and amendments would be allowed to happen._

_It was ‘by no means perfect, but the accountability that SHIELD and the Avengers had demanded throughout their existence’, a direct quote from Mr Stark there. Until the Lagos incident, the UN was happy to delay the ratification of these accords, but the combined deaths of 114 civilians and soldiers in Lagos and Bucharest gave them no choice but to instate then as soon as possible, which is were Captain Rogers and his hooligans come in, of course. From the airport fight alone - where Iron Man attempted to bring in the criminals peacefully - they did approximately $66,537,060 worth of property damage, not including the theft of a SI quinjet, a felony for those unaware. Steve Rogers was so bullheaded about something he quite possibly hadn’t even read-”_

“Turn it off, Clint.” The archer doesn’t move, stock still by the remote as the tv continues displaying images of weeping mourners at memorials and shaky phone footage from the collapse of the German pass. Steve grinds his teeth loudly, feeling a headache start to form behind his eyes. “Clint! Turn it off,  _now._ ”

 

The screen goes black.

 

“ _Stark_.” Wanda snarls. Steve would be taken aback at the viciousness in her eyes had he not just seen what the news was saying about her. “He thinks he can just waltz in and claim it was all our fault - we were trying to save people, Steve!”

 

“I know” Steve placates, unaware if he should defend his ex-lover or join Wanda in her festering rage. “They’ll realise he’s wrong, Wanda, and then they’ll be begging for us back at the first sign of trouble.”

 

“He thinks he can just pay for all his mistakes with money” Wanda’s eyes are beginning to turn red, literally. “He ruined my life, and now everyone is accusing me of ‘mind-raping’ him - I didn’t even do anything to him! I could’ve torn his mind to shreds, like he deserved, but I showed  _mercy,_ to the man that killed my parents.” Her hands shake. Steve aches for his shield.

 

“It’s okay, Wanda” He says evenly, wrapping his hand around her small delicate one, (her nails are still painted black from after Lagos, he notes, and wonders if any of the Dora Milaj might sit and do them with her, or even T’Challa’s sister, Shurj). “They’ll find out its all a lie, and that Tony is far more attention seeking than we ever realised. We’ll be in charge of the Avengers, they’ll get rid of the act, and Tony’ll see our side.”

 

The brunette collapses as though her puppet strings have been cut. “They’re calling for my head, Steve.” There’s tears in Wanda’s eyes, making them well up in a picturesque image of innocence and guilt. “I didn’t mean it, when I wrote that in my diary, you must know that. Ultron-“ Wanda hiccups and Steve hears a sarcastic mutter from Clint in his corner.

“It was an accident, I swear! I was just so angry with him - he killed my parents, and then Pietro, I just wanted him to  _die._ ” She bursts into noisy tears. “I got a hold of my powers, I was an Avenger, and now he’s taken - he’s taken my whole life away again!”

 

Clint storms out, door slamming behind him so viciously that hairline fractures appear in the doorframe, and Steve makes a mental note to talk to him about his attitude, and to speak to T’Challa about reinforcing the furniture in their East Wing. Despite being there for nearly over year, they had yet to see the King. The silence Clint leaves behind is suffocating, punctured only with Wanda’s hiccuping tears and Steve patting her softly on the back.

 

“I know, Wanda, I believe you. Tony will get over his ego soon and will be begging for us back, you know what he’s like. He needs us - he needs  _me._ I’m his fiancé, and he can’t live without me, you know that.”

 

The words sound convincing to him and to Wanda, but Scott and Sam shift uncomfortably across the room. Wanda sobs slightly louder, leaning into Steve as he wraps an arm around her. “We’ll be back soon, I promise.”


	2. told me that I was nothing without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your encouragement and comments! Like I mentioned in a reply, I’ve never really posted any of my works as I usually run out of steam quite quickly, but your response has been so amazing. I realised that the timeline is a little unclear - some of the news reports take place directly after the Civil War, and then the rest occur in between mentioned time periods (9 months, for example). The last section, focussing on the rogues in Wakanda, takes place about 11 months after, although I am taking some liberties - you’ll notice that I’ve tagged this as non-infinity war compliant.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update, and there’s plenty more to come!

 

_“-and the whole world is holding its breath to see exactly what will change in the surprise press conference called by General Stark this morning, on behalf of not only the remains of the Avengers and Stark Industries. This is the second surprise conference Tony Stark has ever called, the last one particularly memorable due to his announcement of his departure from the weapons industry. Today, however, is making history in another way, as it will be the first time we may be able to see the new Avengers, a team that we have been told was hand picked by General Stark-“_

“Jarvis, run facial recognition on those two reporters. Also, get Bee to bring me the reports from Coulson on our last meeting - I think we made an error when transferring onto the digital document but I’m not sure where.”

 

“Very good, Sir. Would you like a fresh smoothie with that, since you are currently drinking one from two days ago?”

 

Tony scrunches up his face and spits the green goop into a nearby bin. “Jesus, J. You could’ve let me know before I put it in my mouth.” The AI simply hums through the speakers as a response, not too far a cry from the original man’s cadence. “I would have, however you put me on mute.” There’s a small pause. “Sir.”

 

“Did you just sass me, Jarvis?” Tony asks disbelievingly. “I should send you back to T’Challa for that, and see how well you get on with Shuri yelling obscure references at you.”

 

“I find her ‘language of vine’, as Mr Parker dubbed it, rather amusing.”

 

The door opens behind Tony, the breeze of fresh air startling him, but he doesn’t turn around, still scowling as he fiddles with the vibranium circuits. “Whatever, J. But you talk back to me again, and I’m rewriting your code.”

“As you wish, Sir. Shutting down.”

“WhAT-“

 

“Jarvis, enough, leave him alone.” A pair of soft hands wrap around Tony’s waist, and he manages to stifle his flinch, despite knowing well who it is. “Tony, you should know better.” her voice says into his ear, neither an admonishment or a tease. The inventor leans backward, barely noticeable, but both adults allow themselves the moment to breathe and be together without watchful eyes.

 

“I should know better,” Tony snarks, “but anyone who knows  _m_ _e_ should know that I never see that as an option.”

“Tony” she simply repeats, a little too similar to the way that Pepper says it for his liking. There’s a beat where neither of them move, unsure of the others next move, but then Tony’s shoulders slump like they never used to, and he sighs, turning to face her.

 

“Tasha” He says, green eyes meeting his own. "This is going to be difficult, for both of us. You know - I still can't-" By this point, they don’t even need words to communicate their feelings (a handy trick Tony picked up from hanging out with Natasha), and when Tony can't find the words this is the easiest way to communicate - this language that only they can really speak swirls in the air around them like the snow of a Siberian winter.

 

There’s another pause, and they can hear voices of various reporters in the building next to them, travelling through the air vents and reverberating through the empty halls. “Yeah” she sighs, rubbing nimble fingers over his pulse point. “I know.” Natasha doesn’t need to say it, because by now he can read it in her face like only Coulson could and the way that Clint thought he did. Her consolation is written in neat brush strokes and the genius squeezes her fingers in his response.

 

_“Marry me” Tony says all of a sudden, with a strange look etched on his face. Natasha raises her eyebrows in response. “Yeah? You think so?”_

_Tony snorts, adjusting the newspaper so it covers his face again. “I know so”_

_“_ Come on, Bianca is probably vibrating with energy by now.” She tugs firmly on his arm. “You need at least 10 minutes in the shower, you stink of oil, and no matter what she says, Carol is not as patient as she pretends to be.”

 

“Yeah, yeah _,_ whatever, I’m coming.” However much he pretends to protest, Tony still climbs to his feet and follows Natasha to the elevator. Just before he leaves, he looks behind his shoulder. “J, lights out, surveillance mode.”

 

“Of course, Sir.”

 

All lights except one go out, spotlighting an old iron man suit: most is destroyed completely beyond repair, but the deepest and most noticeable damage is in the sharp of a huge arc that rips through the metal, carving a line through the old reactor, now shattered where the blue light once shone brightly, and splattered with copious amounts of blood.

 

...

 

**AVENGERS REASSEMBLED: THE HIGHLIGHTS OF THE NEW TEAM**

Front and centre in the new group photo stands General Stark, in his first press event since the so-called Civil War. Despite looking healthy and rejuvenated, the former ‘consultant’ to the Avengers stressed that although he is a part of the team, he would not be leading the team in battle, instead handing that duty over to a miss Captain Marvel. Alongside the General and Captain stood the ex-SHIELD spy Black Widow, formerly of the KGB, as well as Colonel Rhodes. Despite this, there were also several new faces amongst the recognisable ones, including King T’Challa, the Black Panther, a Doctor Strange, and ‘The Wasp’, who was revealed to be Hope Van Dyne (daughter of Hank Pym). 

 

_"Something interesting that many people noted after the conference was that General Stark also eluded to a 'back-up' group of Avengers, who would train with the main team, but only participate in battles when approved by the Accords council, or in cases of emergency. Many believe that this team would include Spiderman, who has been seen working with Iron Man in months past, and the aptly dubbed 'Defenders', including the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and recent headliner Jessica Jones, who was supported in a legal case by Stark Industries, although both have been unavailable for comment."_

 

_"Interesting indeed, Darcy, and yet we have had several anonymous sources confirm that there are still vacancies on the team and prepared rooms in the shared SHIELD and Avengers facilities that we personally hope are reserved for previous team members Thor and Dr Bruce Banner, or more popularly known for his alter ego, the Hulk."_

 

**MULTIPLE ARRESTS AFTER RIOT RESULTING IN 2 DEATHS**

 

In a shocking turn of events, a riot formed late last night in Brooklyn outside the home of where Steve Rogers was assumed to have lived in his days as an Avenger. The mob was made up mostly of middle-aged adults, as the unplanned counter protest to the one that took place last Tuesday. The protesters demanded that the ex-Avenger be reinstated as leader of the team and pardoned of all his crimes, but after a group of students happened upon, a fight broke out, resulting in the death of two 18-year-old and 20-year-old females. Suspects were arrested at the scene.

 

 


End file.
